Kanon
by Kashiira
Summary: une petite vignette sur Kanon, justement -


__

Titre : Kanon

Auteur : Kashiira

Genre : POV, angst

Source : Sts

Couple(s) /

Disclaimers : Les chevaliers ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste et les rends pas trop cassés.

****

Kanon

J'ai toujours été le vilain petit canard.

Inutile, je vivais dans l'ombre d'un frère plus talentueux, plus fort que moi.

Nous étions nés le même jour, d'une graine identique, pourtant. Nous étions semblables au point que les autres nous confondaient n'arrivant pas à nous reconnaître l'un de l'autre.

Ca le mettait en rage ; ça me réjouissait.

A lui la lumière et la réussite.

A moi l'obscurité et la médiocrité.

Il était doux et gentil.

J'étais impétueux et méchant.

Lorsque l'on m'appelait par son nom cependant, je m'adoucissais et rayonnais, heureux de voir la sympathie, le respect briller dans les yeux d'autrui, même si ces sentiments ne m'étaient pas destinés.

Quant à lui… on ne le confondait jamais avec moi, il dégageait une grandeur d'âme qui ne trompait pas.

Il était une créature du jour et moi de la nuit.

Je suis devenu une ombre, son ombre.

Je m'entraînais en secret, espionnais les conversations et lui rapportais ce que l'on pensait de lui.

Le grand chevalier des Gémeaux…

Noble, courageuxà la fois si fort et si doux.

J'étais tous son contraire et il a commencé à me cacher.

Il avait honte de moi, de mon attitude sournoise.

Il n'a pas compris que tous mes coups bas, tous mes mensonges, c'était pour lui que je le faisais.

Il n'a rien compris.

Je l'aimais mais il me méprisais.

J'aurais dû le haïr, il avait tout et moi rien. Il cherchais à nier mon existenceà la fois face aux autres et à ses yeux.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je l'aimais plus que moi-même.

Il méritais le ciel… Il était si doué – tout ce que je n'étais pas.

Plus même encore.

Je vivais une vie de rêves, de songes… à travers lui.

Pourtant, je le savais tiraillé.

Il était devenu pensif et inquiet.

Les migraines l'assaillaient et je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui.

Pas même le soulager.

Parfois, je le poussais à bout avant de le laisser me frapper, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il me disait que je n'étais rien, qu'il aurait voulu me voir disparaître…

Il s'écroulait ensuite à bout de force et de nerfs.

J'acceptais tout.

Tant que cela venait de lui… qu'il ne m'ignorait plus.

J'étais tout à lui, son esclave dévoué, sa chose… Celui qui l'aimait plus que tout.

Celui qui n'était pas digne de même lever les yeux vers lui.

Une créature de la nuit et du mensonge.

Sa créature.

Devant lui, je me présentais fort, capricieux et arrogant.

Qu'il puisse me haïr, décharger ces émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger, de le rendre fou.

Je ne pleurais pas lorsqu'il affirmait me détester, souhaiter du plus profond de son cœur d'être enfant unique. Même si chacun de ses mots étaient comme des échardes, des couteaux qu'il retournait dans mes plaies à vif, mes larmes refusaient de couler.

Je continuais à écouter et à observer pour luià faciliter son ascension vers le plus haut poste du Sanctuaire. A jouer dans l'ombre à son profit.

Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Aiolos lui prit sa place.

Je proposais alors à mon frère de prendre le pouvoir.

Il le méritait !

Il était si bon, il avait tant de qualités…

Pendant longtemps, je ne devais pas comprendre sa trahison.

Pendant longtemps, je devais me demander ce que j'avais fait de mal pour mériter telle punition.

La mort ne m'a pas arraché au monde des vivants, je suis devenu puissantà manipuler un véritable dieu.

Julian ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien, il était entièrement sous ma coupe.

Seul Sorente pouvait me contrer – je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi – mais il ne se rebellait jamais contre les ordres de son maître.

Grâce à mon cosmos, je suivais l'ascension de mon frère pendant toutes ces années.

Son apogée.

Sa chute.

Je suis mort avec lui ce jour là.

La greluche allait payer, déesse ou pas déesse.

Je crois que c'est à se moment que la folie m'a véritablement envahi.

Je restais parfaitement maître de mes actes mais j'étais focalisé sur la volonté de réussir là où mon frère avait échoué.

Vaincre Athéna et régner sur le monde entier.

Le but que Saga aurait pu atteindre…

Moi aussi j'ai échoué.

Pourtant, cet échec m'a changé, m'a fait évoluer.

J'ai grandi…

J'ai dépassé mon entêtement enfantin et ai compris ce que mon jumeau avait ressenti lors de ses derniers moments.

La honte.

Les regrets.

Contrairement à mon frère, j'ai eu droit à une seconde chanceà l'aube d'un nouveau conflit où je devais me mesurer à lui.

Hadès.

Y penser est douloureux.

Nous avons tous tant perdu.

J'ai payé mes torts en protégeant Athéna et combattant les spectres…

C'est ce qu'Elle m'a dit.

Mais ce n'est pas assez.

A l'aube de la renaissance offerte par les dieux, je me suis retrouvé face à Saga.

Il est des choses qui ne peuvent être pardonnées.

Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, s'est simplement détourné. Je suis resté sur place, la tête baissée.

Milo est l'un des seuls à avoir accepté ma présence, il l'avait acceptée dès le début.

Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Lui aussi, Hadès l'a marqué.

L'a privé d'un ami qui ne semble pas pouvoir pardonner son attitude.

Il était blessé par l'apparente trahison de Camus.

Comment le lui reprocher ?

Je crois que j'aurais voulu ne pas revenir, si c'est pour perdre une nouvelle fois mon frère.

Au moins avant, je ne le laissais pas indifférent, il me détestait.

A présent, je ne suis plus qu'une présence gênante.

Il ne peut plus que supporter stoïquement ma présence, m'ignorer.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas né enfant unique ?

Je suis assis au pied d'un arbre un peu à l'écart du Sanctuaire.

Seul.

En bas, il y a une soirée en l'honneur des héros…

Je souris amèrement.

Je ne jouerai plus les ombres, que mon frère vive sa vie sans pénombre permanente dans son dos.

Il mérite mieux que ça.

Une silhouette s'éloigne des temples.

Milo.

Lui non plus n'a sans doute pas le cœur à la fête.

Peutêtre vais-je le rejoindre.

Deux c'est déjà de la compagnie et puis, lui, il me comprend…

FIN


End file.
